Pecas
by Debbs Weasley
Summary: Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy regresan a Hogwarts a cumplir su último años en Hogwarts. Draco, judgado y absuelto acepta regresar aunque no será fácil. Y mucho menos convivir y "colaborar magica y escolarmente" con una pelirroja huraña que lo saca de sus casillas. "Eh, Pecas, Yo no tengo la culpa de que Potter sea subnormal."
1. Premio anual

Ginny Weasley arrastraba el gran baúl por King Cross como llevaba haciendo desde hacía ya siete años. Pero, a pesar del fin de la guerra, de la paz, de los días tranquilos sin nada más que pensar en disfrutar, ella no estaba contenta.

No.

Para nada.

Porque a diferencia de todos aquellos años iba a ser la primera vez que iba a ir sola. La única de su casa que iba a subir a aquel expreso escarlata.

Ginny había estado todo el verano intentando convencer a su hermano Ron a Hermione y a Harry que era muy buena idea permitir que los alumnos que no acabaron séptimo por culpa de la guerra volviesen al colegio para dar así por finalizada del todo la vida académica.

"_Ginny, déjalo ya ¿Para qué vamos a volver? ¿No crees que aprendimos lo suficiente ya el año pasado con toda la aventura de la guerra?"_

Había dicho Ron durante todo el verano.

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja tanto Hermione como Harry habían secundado las necias palabras de su hermano y ninguno de los tres pretendía volver a Hogwarts aquel año.

-No me lo puedo creer Herms. De mi hermano me lo esperaba… pero ¿De ti?-dijo la pequeña de los Weasley una de las noches de verano.

-Lo sé Gin, pero no lo veo necesario. Creo que sé suficiente como para obviar ese último año. Nos merecemos un descanso.

-No sois los únicos que las han pasado putas, Hermione…

Por mucho que se pusiese desagradable con Hermione y con Ron, Ginny sabía que a veces era injusta con ellos.

Lo que a la pelirroja le molestaba era Harry, su sola presencia la enfurecía, tras el fin de la guerra, la vuelta a casa, el duelo por Fred, la pena por la muerte de Remus… ella había intentado acercarse a él sin ningún resultado.

No parecía recordar que en un pasado habían estado juntos o la promesa de que algún día volverían a ser felices el uno con el otro. Y por supuesto Harry tampoco pensaba ir a Hogwarts a cumplir su séptimo año como a Ginny le hubiese gustado.

"_La vida no es lo que buscas, Gin" _Le había escrito Luna en una de sus cartas del verano tras mandarle una carta contándole el plan del trío dorado.

La mañana del treinta y uno de agosto solo llegó una lechuza a la madriguera, todos estaban en la cocina desayunando, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fleur, Bill y el pequeño Ted en una pequeña cuna.

-Obviamente es para mí-dijo Ginny de mala manera de repente de mal humor. Se sentía defraudada por sus amigos. Si es que lo eran.

Despidió a la lechuza y abrió la carta sin mucho interés ya que la mayoría de los libros los heredaría de algún hermano, miró por encima la carta y volvió a mirar el sobre que pesaba algo más de lo habitual.

Dentro había una insignia morada con una gran "P.A" dorada.

Una "P.A" de Premio Anual.

Estupefacta miró la pequeña insignia para luego posar la mirada en la poblada mesa de La Madriguera donde todos la interrogaban silenciosamente.

-¿Y bien?-cuestionó Ron, siempre tan impaciente.

-Soy… Me han nombrado…

-¿Eres premio anual como Cansino Percy?

Y así, la pequeña de los Weasley llegó al expreso con la insignia de Premio Anual metido en el bolsillo de su vaquero, seguido por sus padres y un sonriente George que ya la había instruido para utilizar sus influencias como Premio Anual.

-Vas a tener torre propia, podrás hacer fiestas secretas guays.

-¡GEORGE, NO LE DIGAS ESAS COSAS A TU HERMANA!

Entre risas, Ginny se despidió de la única familia que había ido a despedirla y se juntó con Luna en el compartimento de siempre. Allí estaban también Neville, Seamus y Dean.

Ginny sonrió enormemente al verlos de nuevo.

-¡Habéis venido!

Hablaron un rato de cosas triviales, sobre nada en concreto, felices por estar juntos, por el fin de la guerra, por el inicio de una nueva etapa…

-¿Ginebra Weasley?-preguntó un chiquillo de cómo mucho cuarto-Te busca Mcgonagall en el compartimento de los prefectos.

-Vale, gracias.

La pelirroja se despidió de sus amigos y atravesó e tren casi al completo para llegar al compartimento reservado para los prefectos y los Premios Anuales. Estaba casi segura de que era una reunión solo para los Premios.

-¿Weasley?

La pelirroja se volvió sobresaltada cuando lo escuchó y se volvió alerta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Soy Premio Anual.

La pelirroja abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mirando de arriba abajo al chico rubio, alto, musculoso y tremendamente sexy que la miraba.

Malfoy no podría ser Premio Anual.

Era imposible.

_IMPOSIBLE_

-¿Vas a estar toda la vida con esa cara de retrasada o entramos a la reunión?_  
_

-Claro, claro... Vamos.

Ginny entró seguida de Draco Malfoy al compartimento aun metida en sus proptios pensamientos.


	2. ¿Por qué me has abandonado?

Ginny no atendió a nada de lo que la profesora McGonagall dijo a lo largo de toda la hora que ella estuvo hablando.

Miraba de reojo a Draco Malfoy, sentado junto a ella, esplendido, aristocrático y por lo visto perdonado de todos sus horribles crímenes. Ginny entendía que lo readmitiesen pero ¿Hacerlo premio anual? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el plan de McGonagall? ¿CUAL?

-Espero que sepan comportarse como se espera de dos premios anuales. Empezarán su labor tras su nombramiento en la ceremonia de selección. Vuelvan a sus respectivos compartimentos.

Ginny se sonrojó cuando la nueva directora de Hogwarts salió del compartimento porque no estaba segura de cual era el "comportamiento que se espera de un premio anual". Miró a Draco en busca de ayuda.

-Pensando en San Potter ¿Eh, pelirroja?-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No, la verdad es que pensaba en que haces aquí, en el compartimento de los Premios Anuales. Siendo… Tú…

Draco cambió su expresión y le agarró de la muñeca, Ginny se puso tensa y a la defensiva, aquel apestoso mortifago no le daba miedo.

-Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte, pecas-lo dijo en un susurro iracundo y demasiado cerca de ella. Se estremeció.

Tras separarse vio que junto al Slytherin rubio estaban también Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni. Suspiró exasperada pensando que toda aquella gente debería estar en Azkaban y no en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué tal en tu reunión?-preguntó Luna cuando se volvió a juntar al resto.

-Malfoy es Premio Anual…

El silencio se extendió por todo el compartimento.

-Bueno, lo juzgaron, no fue a Azkaban, seguro que McGonagall sabe lo que hace-dijo Luna mirando al resto que no estaba demasiado seguro de lo que la rubia decía.

-Pero… Luna…

-Yo también querría una segunda oportunidad si estuviese en su lugar…

Todos miraron a Luna y no pudieron más que aceptar lo que la rubia había dicho, tras eso comenzaron a comentar como había ido su verano, lo que habían hecho, lo que esperaban de aquel último año.

Neville miraba a Luna. Dean a Ginny. Ginny a Dean. Luna por la ventana.

-¿Por qué no han venido Harry, Hermione y Ron?

-Creen que con lo que hicieron el año pasado ya tienen suficiente y que no necesitan otro año de formación.

-Todos sufrimos por igual…

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Ahora era Ginny la que miraba por la ventana. Pensando en Harry, allá en la Madriguera, sintiéndose superior a todos aquellos que habían decidido volver a Hogwarts. Como la había ignorado durante todo el verano.

-¿Sabes que los premios Anuales comparten Torre?-dijo Luna cuando todos se montaron en el carruaje. Todos veían a los Thestrals.

-¿En serio?

-Aham…

-Oh dios mío…

Ginny había perdido la esperanza en aquel año, compartiendo toda su vida con alguien que pertenecía al bando que había matado a uno de sus hermanos. Alguien egocéntrico, y despreciable.

_"¿Por qué me habéis abandonado?"_ pensó con tristeza cuando ya llegaban al gran comedor.

Estaba triste.

Pero no iba a llorar. Ella no lloraba.

Se despidieron de Luna y se sentó junto a Dean, Seamus y Neville a esperar su condena. O su coronación. No estaba segura.

Mucha gente preguntaba por su hermano y por Harry. Casi todos.

Se estaba hartando y Dean y Seamus comenzaron a espantar a todos de mala manera mientras ella se hundía más y más en sus nefastos pensamientos, iba a estar con amigos pero se sentía algo vacía por dentro.

_"¿Por qué me habéis abandonado?"_

Se levantó como en un sueño cuando la nombraron, recibió los halagos de su casa y de las demás, recibió la felicitación de Slurghon, tuvo que agarrar la mano de Malfoy y esa primera noche debía compartir por primera vez la torre con él. Para la primera ronda del año.

Y sin parar de pensar _"¿Por qué me has abandonado?" _

Porque Harry la había abandonado. Su hermano y Hermione tenían una historia juntos, le gustaba lo que tenían, le alegraba, le encantaba. Lo de ellos no era tan malo.

Cuando llegó a la sala de los prefectos en completo silencio y la observó descubrió que aquello era una manera de empezar de nuevo. Que no debía dejarse pisotear porque Harry fuese un inmaduro emocional.

No. Ella era fuerte, aunque dolía.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva vida pecas.

El rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba junto a ella, sonriendo.

¿Sonriendo? Sí. Eso era una sonrisa sincera made in Malfoy.

Podría ser que después de todo aquello no fuese a ser tan malo.


	3. Millones de manchitas

Se levantó sin problema como llevaba haciendo desde que puso los pies en aquel castillo, ocho años atrás.

Ocho años.

Se movió con elegancia por su nueva habitación observándolo todo. Dada su situación actual aquella iba a ser lo más seguro su principal guarida, no quería verle la cara a ningún compañero de casa que no fuesen Theo o Blaise.

No estaba de humor.

Y menos para escuchar los susurros y murmullos sobre todo lo que había pasado, sobre como era que había vuelto al castillo, como era posible que a la fabulosa y honorable familia Malfoy aun no se la hubiese comido la mugre tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

Por eso había decidido volver, a pesar de lo que el resto pensase, su casa ya no era su casa, la mansión se alzaba imponente, como había sido siempre, pero lúgubre y sucia.

La fortuna de los Malfoy se había ido en salvar a Lucius de ir a Azkaban, y por primera vez vio como todo lo que le rodeaba se iba a la mierda.

_"Deberías estar pudriéndote en Azkaban"_ le dijo el día que decidió volver a Hogwarts y su padre había tenido la poca vergüenza de recomendarle que no _"Deberías pudrirte en Azkaban, por todo lo que has hecho, por todo a lo que nos has obligado, por hacer que madre viva en la miseria…"_

Se dio su ducha de agua fría de todas las mañanas, rápida y revitalizante y salió de su cuarto con el tiempo suficiente como para que su compañera de torre siguiese durmiendo y así no tendría porque confraternizar con ella, pero cuando iba a tomar las escaleras para bajar al cuarto común una voz lo hizo pararse.

-¡Arnold! ¿Qué te he dicho mil veces? ¡Deja de escaparte de una vez!

Ahí estaba, Ginebra Weasley, hablándole a una pequeña bola de pelo color naranja que hacía aspavientos únicamente ataviada con la camisa del uniforme.

Draco sabía que debía moverse o sería descubierto pero se quedó estático contemplando como aquella loca sermoneaba sin descanso a la bola de pelo, se quedó embobado deleitándose por aquellas millones de manchitas que le cubrían parte de las piernas, los brazos y el cuello. ¿Y más abajo? Oh, seguro que todas aquellas pecas seguían camino abajo, pasando por su pecho, su vientre, sus caderas y juntándose a las de las piernas.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro bajó las escaleras con elegancia, le interesaba saber cual sería la reacción de la pequeña de los Weasley si se cruzaban.

-Weasley-dijo arrastrando las palabras en un susurro.

En un primer momento Ginny se sonrojó muchisimo pero supo sobreponerse rápido, alzo la cabeza y miró al Slytherin.

-Buenos días Malfoy, esta noche tenemos ronda-dijo señalando el tablón que había junto al hueco del cuadro que daba al castillo.

-¿Vas a venir así?

Y en ese instante Ginny se dio cuenta de que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy la miraba de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada.

¿Pero que coño?

Antes de que pudiese decirle nada el maldito rubio ya salía por la puerta con sus andares aristocráticos y su olor a menta.


	4. Olvidate de perpetuar la estirpe Malfoy

Ginny no se tomó demasiado en serio el encuentro que tuvo con Malfoy por la mañana pero dio gracias a Merlín porque no tenía ninguna clase conjunta con Slytherin hasta después de la comida y como estaban en séptimo no sabía con seguridad si iban a estar juntos.

Bajó con prisa a desayunar y todos, incluida Luna, la esperaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Nadie parecía extrañado de que Luna Lovegood estuviese con los chico y no en su mesa leyendo un gran manual.

-¿Qué lees?-dijo la pelirroja sentándose junto a ella.

-Es nuestro manual de Estudios Muggles. ¡Hay un montón de vocabulario extrañísimo! ¿Qué puñetas es un _"Friegaplatos"_?

-Mira que sois ignorantes los hijos de magos, yo no necesito esa clase-dijo Dean alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

Tras desayunar cada uno salió para sus clases.

Tanto Ginny como Luna habían cogido las asignaturas de una manera tan aleatoria que todo el mundo las miraba raro. Estudios Muggles, Herbología, Encantamientos, DCAO, Pociones, Transformaciones, y luego dos asignaturas nuevas y a parte. A las que la gente se apuntaba por la novedad. _"Extensión de la educación" _y _"Leyes y normas en los colegios de magia y hechicería" _había otras muchas asignaturas como esas que introducían a los magos a su futuro, cosa de la nueva normativa escolar.

Pero nadie estaba seguro de porqué Loony Lovegood y Fire Weasley habían optado por estudiar aquellas dos extrañas asignaturas.

La mañana siguió tranquila para Ginny, sus nuevas clases eran increíbles y más para aquel pequeño proyecto que Luna y ella tenían entre manos.

Había descubierto su camino en la vida aquel verano, cuando, para distraerla y ganar algún Galeón se había ido a pasar unos días a casa de su hermano Hill y había pasado tiempo con la pequeña Victorie y con Teddy.

Niños.

Los niños eran la clave.

Por lo menos para ella.

Y ahí volvía a estar, en el Gran Comedor, a la hora del almuerzo, tras su clase de Leyes y Normas. Comiendo estofado y mirando con cara de pocos amigos aquel _"Pociones 2 horas - Gryffindor/Slytherin", _bufó exasperada. No es que tuviese problemas en ir a clase con los de Slytherin, solo era que aquel encuentro con Malfoy aquella mañana no le ponía las cosas demasiado fáciles…

Levantó la cabeza amodorrada y sin atender demasiado a lo que sus amigos hablaban y se encontró de lleno con una mirada acerada observándola fijamente.

Fijamente.

Sin pestañear y con una sonrisa socarrona tirando de la comisura de los labios. Oh sí, Ginny sabía que era esa mirada. Malfoy se estaba cachondeando de ella. Y mucho, regocijándose en aquel descuido que había tenido.

_¡Pero seré estúpida!_

Apartó la mirada de aquel estúpido y decidió seguir con su vida y preocuparse de cosas más importantes. Como que Harry aun no había escrito o que iba a flipar en las clases de Pociones o que iba a ser capitana del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

No todo era tan horrible.

Se animó al pensar en ello, el Quidditch la ayudaba a olvidar sus problemas y a canalizar su ira y teniendo a Malfoy como compañero del alma seguro que iba a necesitar grandes dosis de escoba.

-Esta noche hay ronda-le dijo al rubio cuando llegó a las mazmorras-como se te olvide vete olvidándote de perpetuar la estirpe de los Malfoy.

-Oh, vale, no me mates eh…

Y ante todo pronostico y como Luna y Dean habían vaticinado justo antes de que separasen Draco Malfoy había plantado a Ginny Weasley en su primera ronda del año.

Y eso no iba a quedarse así.

Claro que no.

Aquel rubio prepotente iba a enterarse de lo que era cachondearse de un Weasley, y no de un Weasley cualquiera.

De Ginny Weasley.


	5. ¡Eres un jodido incendio constante!

Ginny aporraba el frío suelo del corredor con impaciencia, a la luz de las antorchas.

Ya llevaban casi un mes de clases y Malfoy había llegado tarde todas y cada una de las guardias que tenían previstas.

TODAS.

Y estaba harta, harta de todo, harta de sus clases de pociones, de que Harry no contestase a sus cartas, de que Hermione y Ron no dijesen nada al respecto, de que todo el mundo hablase de ella y de Luna, de que Malfoy fuese por la vida cual rey haciendo lo que le daba la gana.

Estaba muy harta.

-Ya era hora, Malfoy, está muy mal visto que un niñito de la alta sociedad haga esperar a una dama… ¿Qué diría tu madre si lo supiese?

-Teniendo en cuenta que tu familia es conocida por su gusto por los muggles…

-Ogghh… Púdrete, estúpido.

-¡Joder que carácter! ¿Qué he hecho ahora, eh? Yo no tengo la culpa de que Potter no te dé de lo tuyo, pelirroja.

-Cierra esa sucia boca Malfoy.

Y así había sido durante todo aquel mes, hablaban poco, se insultaban mucho. Sobre todo ella hacia él.

Malfoy solo buscaba picarla para poder sacarla de quicio y que esos ojos castaños se volviesen contra él en todo su esplendor.

Era brutalmente divertido y macabro cabrear a aquella Weasley. Tanto que a veces creía que se le iba de las manos.

-Venga, pelirroja. Sé que estas deseosa de que te hable y te moleste. _Me_ necesitas.

Había dicho "Me necesitas" en lugar de "Lo necesitas" y lo hacía adrede para que ella se sonrojase y lo mandase al carajo, pero no levantó la cabeza. Ni siquiera lo miró.

No estaba para gaitas.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Weasley? ¿O ha sido Thomas?

Y ante aquello Ginny no pudo contenerse y empujó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas contra la fría pared de piedra y lo apuntó con la varita.

-Mira, Malfoy, no tengo el chichi para farolillos, así que cierra esa jodida y mugrienta boca que tienes de una vez o si no acabas en la enfermería con un nido de murciélagos en las napias.

-Vaya, que violencia… Como se nota que has vivido entre hombres… ¡Que soez!-dijo el rubio mirando con precaución la varita pero sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

Y entonces descubrió lo cerca que tenía a aquella lunática gritona, como un incendio, frente a él.

FIRE Weasley.

A escasos centímetros de él, desde donde estaba podía verle las pecas del cuello, y las de la cara y las de los brazos.

-¡Dios mío, Weasley! ¡Eres toda pecas!-dijo acercándose a ella y por supuesto esperando aquella reacción, la que tanto le gustaba de ella.

Cara roja, mirada de odio, empujón y un _"Que te joda un troll, Malfoy". _FIRE Weasley en todo su esplendor.

Siguieron con su guardia sin mucho más que decir, Ginny no estaba para tonterías y Malfoy la ponía de muchísimo más mal humor.

Llegados al cuarto piso la pelirroja dio gracias a que no habían tenido demasiado que hacer aquella noche.

Estaba exhausta, quería volver a su habitación y dormir un año.

Pero cuando acababan el dichoso corredor unas voces llegaron a sus oídos y Ginny maldijo a todo bicho viviente y Malfoy sonrió ladinamente, justo frente a ellos había dos niños de Gryffindor que no pasarían ni los 13 años trasteando con algo.

-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó el rubio acercándose a ellos-Oh pero si sois…

-Déjame a mi, Malfoy, son de mi casa, es mi responsabilidad… ¿Qué se supone que hacéis en este corredor y a estas horas?

-Verás es que…-pero el chiquillo estaba tan nervioso que se le cayó al suelo lo que estaba escondiendo. Sortilegios Weasley.

-¿Le habéis comprado mercancía a mi hermano?

-Sí… Bueno, es que somos…

-¡DIEZ PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!-gritó de repente roja de ira. Draco, junto a ella no se lo creía.

-¿Vas a quitarle puntos a tu propia casa?

-Sí, y a hora os volvéis por donde habéis venido y me dais todo lo que George os haya dado de su tienda. Venga, rapidito. Que no tengo toda la noche.

Poco después, ya casi en la torre de los premios anuales Malfoy seguía riéndose de Ginny sin parar.

-Al final va a resultar hasta divertido que Potter no te de de lo tuyo, sobretodo si acabas por dejar a tu casa sin puntos. Ay… que resentidilla la pelirroja…

Ginny no contestó pero apretó las grajeas de su hermano en el bolsillo hasta aplastarlas.

-Eres una tirana ¿Lo sabías? Se estaban divirtiendo…

-¡Y tú eres el ser más insoportable e irresponsable que ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra! ¡POR MERLIN! ¿ES QUE A TI TE LA SUDA TODO, VERDAD? Nunca entenderé como McGonagall decidió nombrarte Premio Anual. NUNCA.

-Para vigilar a la insatisfecha Ginevra Weasley, obviamente, ¿Tú has visto la ira que acumulas? ¡Eres un jodido incendio constante!

-Pues ten cuidado no te quemes, imbecil-contestó ella saliendo de la vista del rubio que se reía con fuerza.

Aquella chica… era todo un caso.


	6. Ginny, vas a ser tía

Viernes. Silencio. Tranquilad.

Y un trabajo de Historia de la Magia para ese lunes que quería acabar cuanto antes porque al día siguiente era sábado de salida.

Hogsmeade.

Por fin. A la pelirroja aquel mes y medio se le había hecho tan sumamente largo que parecía que llevaba en el castillo un año entero.

Escuchaba la respiración serena de Malfoy desde donde estaba, justo tras ella. Estaba bien así, llevaban desde que Ginny había entrado en la sala sin dirigirse la palabra, en silencio.

Y ella lo agradecía, mucho. Sobretodo porque siempre que aquel desgraciado abría la boca era para molestarla.

Pero el silencio duró poco, demasiado poco para una irascible Ginny Weasley. De repente una bola de plumas se estampó contra la ventana frente donde ella se encontraba, sobresaltándola a ella y enfadándolo a él.

-Pero que mierdas…

Ginny ignoró al rubio, abrió la ventana y recibió a la pequeña lechuza con ganas. Sabía de donde venía.

-¡Pigwidgeon!-dijo animada-¿Me traes buenas, muy buenas noticias verdad?

La lechuza ululó contenta y Malfoy se acercó con sigilo.

-¡Por el amor de Salazar, Weasley! ¿Qué problema tienes con las cosas pequeñas? Tú micropuff, ahora esta lechuza, dios… seguro que a Potter hay que mirarlo muchas veces para encontrársela…

Ginny lo miró con mala cara mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Tenías que abrir esa sucia boca podrida de mortifago que tienes ¿verdad? A ver si te muerdes la lengua y te envenenas, gilipollas.

No volvió la mirada hacia el rubio cuando subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto con todo en los brazos y Pigwidgeon revoloteando alrededor.

Era una carta de Hermione.

_Querida Ginny:_

_¿Cómo va tu nuevo curso? Espero que estés optimizando al máximo todos tus conocimientos. _

_Aquí todo esta bien, tu hermano y yo hemos alquilado un pequeño piso en el Callejón Diagon._

_Estamos muy emocionados con esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, se que seguramente no será fácil, pero todo es intentarlo. _

_Te escribía para informarte que seguramente el sábado vayamos a hacerte una visitilla a Hogsmeade y así nos contamos cosas._

_Con cariño._

_Hermione._

Ginny sonrió sin poder evitarlo y le dio un caramelo a Pigwidgeon.

-Vuelve a casa y dales buenos picotazos a esos dos imprudentes. Como mi hermano embarace a Hermione antes de que yo acabe el colegio los mato.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny salió de la sala de prefectos sin decir ni palabra y se juntó con Luna y Dean en el gran comedor.

-Que ganas de ir a Hogsmeade. Seamus, Neville y yo iremos a la sucursal de tu hermano a comprar suministros-le dijo el moreno a Ginny, que soltó una risa.

-Eh Thomas, no vale echarme filtros de amor en el zumo. Eso es trampa, además ya sabes que tú me tienes del todo ganada.

Luna los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras mordisqueaba una magdalena.

-No nos mires así Lú, tú también me tienes del todo ganada. Lo sabes-Ginny extendió la mano y le guiñó un ojo de manera sexy.

-¡Qué genial, ahora un beso!

Ambas amigas miraron mal a Dean, que se rascó la cabeza avergonzado. Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa, una de las cosas que más agradecía a los dioses a Merlín y a cada uno de los fundadores era que Dean y ella fuesen tan amigos después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Bueno, Lú, vamos, bella dama, que mi hermano y mi futura cuñada nos esperan-agarró a Luna de un brazo y tiró de ella.

Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en las tres escobas hablando animadamente cuando Ginny y Luna hicieron su entrada triunfal.

Triunfal porque Ginny entro iracunda y empujó a un niño de tercero con una cerveza de mantequilla en las manos que salió por los aires.

Ron estalló en risas y Hermione lo miró mal.

-Hola, hola, sentimos el retraso, ser Premio Anual es un cargo de gran importancia y mil encargos que hacer.

-Como ser Prefecto pero a lo bestia…-secundó Ron.

Hablaron durante mucho rato, de las clases, de la nueva casa de y del puesto genial que le habían asignado a Hermione, de las clases que Ron impartia a la gente que estudiaba para ser Auror pero Ginny en un momento dado se fijó más en Hermione, había engordado algo, no demasiado, pero se le notaba. No era algo que estuviese mal, sobre todo porque no era una gordura normal. Además se pasó la mano dos veces por el vientre.

Ginny lo vio y Luna también pareció darse cuenta, y ambas amigas se miraron y ambas supieron que ahí había gato encerrado.

-Bueno, la cosa es que veníamos a deciros algo bastante importante…-dijo Ron en un momento dado mientras Hermione sacaba de su bolso un taco de sobres de color lila. Luna agarró la mano de Ginny bajo la mesa de manera instintiva.

-Sí, eso, que bueno…-Hermione se sonrojó increíblemente y bajó la cabeza-La verdad es que… Nos casamos en Abril…

La cara de Ginny pasó de incertidumbre a sorpresa y de repente se echó a reír, se levantó de golpe y fue a abrazar a aquel par de tontos que la acababan de hacer muy feliz.

-Ginny, suelta-dijo su hermano intentándose zafar del abrazo de su hermana-Hay más…

-¿Qué más?-preguntó Luna aun en su sitio sonriendo.

-Ginny, vas a ser tía.


	7. Lo mismo te digo

La cara de Ginny pasó de la inexpresión a la sorpresa. Pasando por el espanto y acabando con una sonrisa que ninguno de los otros tres supieron clasificar.

-¿Ginny?

Luna se volvió a sentar junto a ella, intentando intuir cual iba a ser la reacción de su pelirroja e impulsiva amiga.

-¿¡RONALD WEASLEY COMO HAS SIDO CAPAZ DE DEJAR EMBARAZADA A HERMIONE ANTES DE QUE YO ACABE DE ESTUDIAR!?

Ron enrojeció increíblemente y Hermione se echó a reír, pasaron el resto de la velada hablando de donde iban a instalarse, de que Fleur estaba planeándolo todo, una boda magnifica y fastuosa, para mejorar la suya, suponía Ginny.

También hablaron de ella, y de su trabajo como Premio Anual y con su relación con Malfoy y lo insoportable que era.

-Bueno chicas, ha sido un placer estar con vosotras hoy. Ya sabéis, nos vemos en Abril…-dijo Hermione como despedida a la puerta de Las Tres Escobas.

-Claro Herms, Luna y yo le damos las invitaciones a los chicos. Buscaremos vestidos. Será genial…

-Emmhh, Ginny…-Ron se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo y Ginny sabía que eso no era bueno-Eres familiar de uno de los contrayentes, por lo que… bueno… debes ir con acompañante…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que tu hermano quiere decir es que los familiares de los contrayentes deben ir con acompañante quieran o no. Es una especie de tradición-completó Hermione.

-Oh, vaya…-Ginny pensó en Harry y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

Miró a Hermione que le devolvía la mirada con cara de tristeza. No, la pelirroja sabía que Harry no iba a ser un posible candidato a acompañarla.

-¿Tú crees que Harry iría contigo?

Ya volvían hacia el castillo y Ginny había estado muy callada. Ginny nunca estaba callada, Luna lo sabía y en realidad todo el castillo lo sabía, llenaba todos los silencios con bromas y sarcasmos o con simples conversaciones.

Pero cuando Harry Potter entraba a cualquier conversación Ginevra Molly Weasley caía en el mayor de los silencios y eso a Luna no le gustaba nada.

-No lo creo, ya sabes que estaba raro desde que acabó el curso. No creo que haya cambiado mucho, además ni siquiera ha venido a vernos hoy…

Luna lo sabía, Harry no había acompañado a sus amigos a hacer una visita. A ella también le había defraudado aquello. Se suponía que también era amigo de ellos ¿No?

La rubia sonrió a Ginny, le agarró de la mano y la apretó un poco.

-Tranquila, pelirroja, algún día se dará cuenta de que se está equivocando.

Ginny lo esperaba así, entraron al castillo agarradas de la mano en busca del resto para entregarles las invitaciones y poder hablar de cómo preparar las cosas.

-¿Vamos a tener que ponernos traje?

-Oh, Seamus, en serio, ¿Te estas oyendo? No, no me miréis tan mal… No, Thomas tú tampoco. ¡Claro que hay que ir elegantes, se casa mi hermano!-dijo Ginny a la hora de la comida cuando se reunieron todos.

-¿Tenemos que llevar acompañante?-preguntó Neville.

-Claro, Nev. Dile a Hannah, seguro que acepta a ir contigo-comentó Luna mirándolo muy de cerca y haciendo que el resto se incomodase un poco.

-Bueno, puede que lo haga…

-¡Claro, sería genial!

Tanto Dean como Seamus miraban la escena demasiado estupefactos como para intervenir, sobretodo sabiendo lo que había pasado entre esos dos el año anterior pero ¿Quién los entendía? Solo Ginny, la pelirroja era la única persona en el universo que era capaz de entender lo que le pasaba a Luna Lovegood por la cabeza en cualquier momento y la que más o menos comprendía los complejos sentimientos de Neville.

No muy lejos de allí, en la puerta un arrogante rubio enfundado en una tunica negra, verde y esmeralda avanzaba entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor con paso firme y mala cara, nadie le prestó demasiada atención, aquello pasaba una media de cuatro días por semana.

Ronda de Premios Anuales, Draco Malfoy cabreado, discusión con Ginny Weasley, silencio, cada uno por su lado.

Y así fue.

-Eh, Weasley, nos toca ronda esta noche, a las diez en la estatua del cuarto piso, no llegues tarde.

-Lo mismo te digo, Malfoy.

En ese momento si que todo el mundo comenzó a prestar atención a aquella pareja. No habían discutido. Hasta los amigos de ella lo miraban sin dar crédito.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ginny no pareció darse cuenta de que tanto sus amigos como media mesa de Gryffindor la miraba.

-Oye, Luna, ¿Tú crees que Padma me ayudaría a diseñar un par de vestidos para la boda?-levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada…

Ambas amigas salieron del gran comedor juntas hacia la sala común de los premios anuales, Luna miraba a Ginny con una sonrisa extraña en la cara.

-¿Qué bicho extraño de los tuyos te ha picado, Luna Lovegood?


	8. Te odio Luna Lovegood

Ginny corría por los pasillos como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Llegaba tarde por culpa de Luna y su extraño comportamiento y su extraña manera de conocerla.

_-¿Qué te apuestas a que Malfoy hoy llega antes?_

_-Malfoy siempre llega tarde a las rondas, Lunática._

_-¿No apuestas?_

_-¡Claro que apuesto! Lo que tú digas._

_-Si gano elijo yo a tu acompañante de boda._

_-¿Debería tener miedo?_

Cuando llegó al corredor del cuarto piso pidió a Merlín que Malfoy se hubiese quedado con sus amigotes y se le hubiese pasado la hora. Solo para no darle ese gusto a Luna.

Error.

El rubio estaba frente a la estatua, mirando hacia los lados, con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.

¡Mierda!

-Hola, Weasley, estaba a punto de ir a buscar a McGonagall para comentarle tu manía de ser impuntual.

Ginny estaba de muy mal humor y miró al rubio de mala manera.

-Que te jodan, Malfoy.

-Oh, que buena educación que te han dado, pelirroja.

-Cierra tu sucia boca de mortifago, Malfoy.

El rubio se echó a reír escandalosa y sarcásticamente.

-¿Con esas palabras crees que me hieres? Ay, pecas, pecas…

Ginny, que iba unos pasos por delante de él se frenó en seco y recordó aquella vez en la que se le había acercado y había hecho referencia a que estaba llena de pecas.

Y lo que había sentido.

Decir que Malfoy no era sensual era un insulto, porque lo era. Todo el era sensualidad y sexappeal. Pero la cagaba con aquella insufrible personalidad de niño repelente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te gusta que te llame pecas?-estaba justo detrás en su cuello y la pelirroja no supo que había pasado.

-Aléjate de mi, Malfoy.

Intentó no sonar nerviosa ni que le temblase la voz.

Después de eso no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra y Ginny se escudó en un silencio evaluativo para poder describir mentalmente que era lo que le afectaba tanto de aquel insufrible Slytherin.

Con Harry nunca había sentido esos escalofríos…

-Hoy voy a la sala común de Gryffindor-dijo cuando llegó la hora de acabar la ronda.

-Genial, llevaré a alguna de mis amigas a la sala.

-En serio Malfoy, ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de que mejoras un poco callado?-dijo dando media vuelta-¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA FORNICAR CON ALGUIEN EN NUESTRA SALA!

Draco la vio moverse en sentido contrario al que iban y sonrió de medio lado. Dios, disfrutaba de sobremanera cuando molestaba a aquella chica.

-Eh, Pecas, Yo no tengo la culpa de que Potter sea subnormal-gritó cuando estaba ya un poco más lejos.

-¡Que te jodan Malfoy!

Y la vio irse como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras abajo, levantó una ceja y gritó.

-¿No sé supone que ibas a tu sala?

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Malfoy.

Ginny había cambiado de opinión, no iba a dormir en su sala común, no, no. Iba a ir a joderle la noche a Luna, a matarla y seguramente acabarían despertando al resto de chicas y las echarían. Sacó su galeón del ED, apuntó con la varita y se grabó un _"Ábreme la puta puerta, Lunática."_

Cinco minutos después una Luna Lovegood más despeinada de lo normal y con un pijama de ovejitas aparecía tras el cuadro que daba a la la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Te odio Luna Lovegood.

-Sabes que no, Ginny.


End file.
